<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unwritten Rules of the Wasteland by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971226">The Unwritten Rules of the Wasteland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Original Work, Poets of the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, Post-Apocalypse, Rules, Supernatural Elements, Wasteland, world building sort of or an attempt lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All wastelanders (friend and foe alike) should stick to these rules in order for the Libraries to be preserverd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unwritten Rules of the Wasteland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://obstinatecondolement.tumblr.com/post/159904438740/are-there-any-works-in-the-post-apocalyptic-genre<br/>This post on tumblr heavenly inspired me to write a  post apocalyptic zombie AU with libraries as one of the main 'characters'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In no particular order</p><ol>
<li>Libraries are Sacred</li>
<li>You do not steal from a Library</li>
<li>You do not raid a Library</li>
<li>You do not destroy a Library</li>
<li>You do not fight in a Library or its direct radius</li>
<li>You do not harm or kill the Librarian</li>
<li>You <em>protect</em> the Librarian</li>
<li>A book gift or any other useful donation is always appreciated but not required</li>
<li>Messengers from the Library should be able to go unharmed in the open wastes</li>
<li>Libraries are a safe haven for <em>everyone</em> (sentient Critters included)</li>
<li>Libraries serve all people</li>
<li>The Alliance of Libraries is unbreakable and should be respected</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>A few other things</p><ul>
<li>Books are not always power, sometimes they’re just an escape from the harsh world we live in and that is okay</li>
<li>No matter how hard you try, no one can pen down what or who the Divinity truly is. Many people have gone insane by breaking their heads about this topic</li>
<li>In the end, nothing really matters. We are all mere players of some twisted joke of this <strike>Divinity</strike> universe</li>
<li>Be kind and considerate to others and yourself</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>